Something's Fishy
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: "Are you kidding me? I'd be a sea dweller any day!" Eridan has had enough of that insufferable prick that his moirail has fallen for. The mustard blooded landdweller called Sollux. He will never understand what it's really like to be a seadweller. But Eridan has a plan to get him in the water.
1. Chapter 1

Im baaaaaaaack! I've been working on quite a few stories. I just thought i'd get a headstart on them first. I'm kind of really into homestuck now. I may be changing my user name soon. just a heads up. This popped in my head and i couldn't stop thinking about it and finally, i wrote it down. i do not own Het-i mean Homestuck.

~Kolko

* * *

twinArmegeddons [TA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

TA: hey ac, ii have a job for you.  
AC: :33 *ac looks at her furiend Pawllux with alertness. She is interested in the job you have mentioned*  
TA: ac, thii2 ii2 2eriiou2. 2top 2crewiing around.  
AC: :33 *ac sighs in dismay* fine…  
TA: anyways, ii'll cut two the cha2e  
TA: you're good at huntiing, riight?  
AC: :33 i take down the mightiest of beasts everyday.  
TA: how good are you at fii2hiing  
AC: :33 fishing? I guess I'm purretty good. Why do you ask? :?  
TA: okay, 2o my lu2u2 ha2nt been feeliing well lately and he ii2nt takiing iin the miind honey ii giive hiim.  
TA: by that ii mean he ii2nt diige2tiing iit.  
TA: and by that ii mean he alway2 end2 up throwiing iit back up all over me.  
AC: :33 ewwwwww :pp  
TA: yeah iit2 dii2gu2tiing.  
TA: but he liike2 fii2h apparently and ye2terday ii triied miixiing iit wiith miind honey and ii thiink he2 2tartiing two get better.  
AC: :33 that's good! :33  
AC: :33 how much fish do you need?  
TA: about 5 kg  
AC: :33 woah!  
TA: can you get iit two me asap?  
AC: :33 I can get it to you at dusk tomorrow.  
AC: :33 I will catch a furiety. then I'll make sure it's nice and flayed and maybe even sautéed.  
TA: wow. thank2 ac!  
AC: :33 no purroblem.  
AC: :33 but iim purrious. Wouldn't Fefurri be the better one to ask about this?  
TA: ii'm talking with her twoday about iit.  
TA: we're meetiing for 2moothiie2  
AC: :33 cool!  
AC: :33 well I'd better start. Bye Pawllux!

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA].

Later...

"So Fef, what pathetic land dweller are we seein' today?" Eridan asked as he scratched his arm a little. Feferi shot him a glare.

"Eridan, you be nice! i want you to promise to not fight with him!" she lectured. Eridan sighed and scratched at his neck. Feferi had told him this no less than ten times on the way here.  
"Okay…" he mumbled. He then scratched his other arm. "Ugh! I hate it up here! It's always so dry and filthy…and it's not…helpin'!" He then began clawing at his arms and back before Feferi grabbed his hands with and iron grip.

"Whale, maybe it would help if you stopped scratching!" she reprimanded. Eridan sighed still fidgeting a little. They then got to their table at the place they were going to get drinks at. Eridan grumbled.  
"I hate scalin'! And I hate this time of the sweep!" he groaned. Feferi gave him a sympathetic look. She then waved over to someone.

"Eridan please promise no weapons will be raised," she repeated.  
"Fef, you said this like a million times. What–" he was cut off when he saw Sollux.

"What the fuck?!" Sollux said.  
"Oh hell no!" replied Eridan. Eridan stood up.  
"Stop!" Feferi yelled, "Can you two just have a decent conversation with me without blowing up the place?!" The two sighed.  
"Fine…"  
"Whatever…"  
"Good. Now let's sit down and enjoy our beverages," she said. The two obeyed but still glared each other down. They were able to talk for a while about Sollux's problem. While the two were distracted, Eridan kept secretly scratching himself. He had eventually tuned out the conversation. It was just so itchy and irritating. And if Sollux saw…ugh! he'd never hear the end of it.

"Eridan?" He jumped.  
"What?"  
"Do you want to help?" Feferi asked.  
"Um…yes sure," he stuttered even though he had no idea what she just said. She smiled.  
"You two are getting along better than I thought," she said.  
"Okay, something's up," said Sollux, "Did you hit your head on a boat today fish face? You just seem out of it." Eridan scowled.  
"Not…in the mood Sol…" he growled.  
"What's his problem?" Sollux asked. Feferi sighed.  
"It's a seadweller thing Sollux. You wouldn't understand," she said. The two continued an unrelated subject. _Ugh, why did I even go with her?! This is torture._ He felt his hand scratching his arm again on impulse. Feferi looked away from Sollux did two seconds. She had eyes like a shark. Eridan however didn't notice.

"Eridan!" she scolded, "Are you scratching again?!" He blushed.  
"N-No…" he lied.  
"Eridan give me your arm," she commanded. Eridan didn't move. "Eridan!" She grabbed his arm and lifted his sleeve. Feferi gasped. There was a huge patch of violet scales glittering on his arm. They were almost covering the entire arm.

"I know…it's bad. I'm sorry. I just caved in!" he whimpered.  
"Holy shit! What kind of rash is that?!" Sollux said.  
"Around this time of year, many seadwellers start scaling. Our skin begins to itch and irritate us and if we scratch scales appear," Feferi explained, "Eridan has areally rough time during the second spring. His skin is already sensitive on land too. And I keep telling him to not scratch!"

"If you were a sea dweller, you wouldn't last a day!" Eridan spat. Sollux laughed.  
"Are you kidding me? I'd be a sea dweller any day! With your money and your social status, I'd trade it all in a heartbeat," he replied, "You guys have it MADE. No need to worry about any needs or money! Poof! Right there!"  
"Oh please! You'd be covered in scales by now!" Eridan growled, "And besides, you can't even swim!"  
"But if I can breathe underwater, it wouldn't matter," he said, "I'm going to use the load gaper." He then stood up and left. Eridan laughed a bit.

"What a lowblood vernacular," he said, "Seriously Fef, what do you see in this guy?"  
"You can clam it," she said. She looked out the window. Eridan double checked to see if anyone was coming. He made his move. He looked again at Feferi. He smiled. The overconfident prick won't know what hit him.

Sollux then returned. Eridan smiled. He chuckled a bit.  
"What's so funny asshole?" Sollux asked.  
"Oh nothin' a land dweller like you would understand," he said. Sollux glared at him as he finished his drink.  
_

* * *

Sollux had a health mask over his nose and mouth and was on the roof.  
"Sorry, there will be fish tomorrow," he said, "but will you please eat this? You love mind honey." The bicyclops looked at the substance before greedily ingesting it. Sollux smiled. "Feel better?" he asked. He heard complaining from his lusus' stomachs. He was then sprayed with a yellow fluid. He sighed. "You are. The worst," he said. He then wiped off his face with a rag and removed the mask. He then felt hands on his back.

"Boo!" He screamed. He looked behind him.  
"AA, how did you get into my hive?" he asked.  
"You left your door unlocked," she said. He sighed.  
"I need a bath," he said. She looked at him confused. "Ah, sorry. I've been hanging around sea dwellers all day." She nodded. He explained to her his situation.  
"Oh that sucks," she said, "Why don't you use that fancy 'bath tub' of yours?" He smiled.

"Hey aa, it's been a while since I saw you," he said, "How about a hug?"  
"Get away!" she said, "You're all sticky and smelly!"  
"Come on just a hug?"  
"No! Hose off!" He started running. She tried to run but Sollux had already caught up. "Ugh! Sollux stop!" She was now covered in the substance. "I swear this mind honey is going to be the end of me." The two then laughed. He sighed.

"Seadwellers have it made," he said, "But I'd rather be mutant blooded than live in the sea. The land suits me better." She smiled.  
"Me too. But then again, I wouldn't mind being able to breathe underwater," she replied, "Who knows what I could dig up underwater?"

"Well, do you want to rinse off now?" he asked.  
"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea," she replied.  
"You should rinse off too," he said.  
"I have an Ablution trap at home," she said.  
"Does it dispense water?"  
"...no."  
"Then you will shower here," he said.  
"Okay, but you're more disgusting so you shower first," she replied.  
"Okay," he said. He entered the bathroom first.

"Sollux I'm stealing a shirt!"  
"Okay!" he called. The two were almost the same size and closer to each other than they were to any other troll. He entered the shower and tried his best to rid his body of the wretched yellow fluid. He was then somehow lost in the warmth of the water. He felt a warm and incredible feeling. But he knew the hot water wouldn't last long. And neither did the feeling. He suddenly felt excruciating pain in his lower abdomen. It was as if he was stabbed in the stomach. He tried to ignore it, but the pain kept getting worse and worse. It got to the point where couldn't even stand. "Aradia…" he hoarsely called. She was probably in the kitchen raiding his meal vault by now. He just curled up on the floor of the shower.

Later…  
Aradia banged on the door.  
"Sollux! You've been in there for thirty mintues!" she called, "Everything okay?" There was silence. Not even the hissing of the shower. "Sollux?" She thought she heard a moan. "I'm coming in."

"No wait!" She stopped. "W-Wait until I'm decent." She waited. She heard sounds of pain from inside. "Okay good enough."

She opened the door. The room had been steamy at one point, but had now cooled. Sollux was now curled up on the floor in his shirt and bee boxers. He was still wet. His face was twisted in anguish.  
"Sollux? What happened?!" she asked.

"My stomach…" he rasped.  
"Do you feel sick?" she asked. He shook his head. "Can you stand?" He shook his head. "Want me to move you to the couch." He nodded. She scooped him up in her arms and carried him to the couch. "It feels like a knife is ripping through my stomach," he said. She set him on the couch.  
"You're not warm…" she said, "Maybe it was something you ate?"

"Or drank…" he sizzled in anger, "Agh! It was that stupid chumbucket! He must have slipped something into my smoothie!"  
"Eridan?" she said, "Figures he would."  
"AA hand me my husk top," he requested. She retrieved the computer. "Thanks. You can go shower," he said. She left as Sollux logged on to Trollian.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA].

TA: alriight fii2h breath, what diid you 2liip iintwo my 2moothiie?  
CA: has it finally hit you?  
TA: tell me how two fiix iit. NOW.  
CA: jegus sol, calm dowwn  
CA: I'll tell you  
CA: if  
TA: what now?!  
CA: you stay awway from fef  
TA: thii2 ii2 2tupiid.  
CA: evverythin wwas goin fine til you showwed up!  
CA: of course there is a second option  
TA: what'2 that  
CA: be my kismesis  
TA: ii'd rather liive wiith the paiin  
CA: it'll only get wworse…  
TA: ii don't care  
CA: you'll regret this  
TA: iim 2ure ii won't.  
CA: fine. But don't say I didn't wwarn you  
CA: I guess Fef and I wwill be seein you soon  
TA: what do you mean by that?  
CA: you'll find out soon enough  
CA: see ya later, sol

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA].

Sollux sighed. He did feel his stomach getting better though. Aradia then walked in.  
"Want me to stay with you?" Aradia asked.  
"I think I'll be okay," he said, "I'm starting to feel better." She smiled.  
"Bye Sollux! Get well soon!"  
"Bye AA." She then exited his hive.


	2. Chapter 2

It is so cold here and school is cancelled. It's so cold, everyone's trapped inside their homes. So you can say we're all...Homestuck. ahaha, yeah, that wasn't funny. I do not own homestuck.

~Kolko

* * *

Sollux woke up to big yellow eyes staring at him. He screamed. Nepeta laughed.  
"AC don't do that," he said.  
"I have the fish," she said, "Want me to help you feed him?" Sollux sat up. He felt normal. As if nothing had ever happened.  
"No I think I'm fine," he said, "Thanks though. Nepeta exited. "I really need to remember to lock my door." He then began to take the fish upstairs. The smell of the fish would have smelled rancid to him any other day, but today it smelled…delicious. Then again, he hadn't eaten yet. He was relieved that his lusus didn't throw up all over him. After locking up the spare fish, he then continued on with his day.  
_

* * *

Sollux was in the middle of coding when his stomach interrupted him. He travelled to his kitchen and scanned the meal vault. Fish, fish, and more fish. Hey, this wasn't the meal vault. This was the large cooling device where he stored all the fish. All the fish were small and about the size of his hand. They scales glittered a shiny silver. Actually, the sardines were disgusting. Only someone shithive maggots would eat them like potato chips. They were not beautiful but a dull tarnished grey and smelled completely rancid and raw. Like said, only someone who makes out with fish in their spare time would actually enjoy these slimy disgusting pieces of shit.  
_

* * *

Karkat knocked on his friends door. He checked the door. Locked as usual. He then grabbed the spare key in the plant. Everyone knew he kept two spare keys in the plant. It was so obvious. But instead of telling Sollux about knowing the secret, they just drove him crazy by telling him he never locked his door. It always drove him nuts. Karkat entered and threw the keys back in the plant.  
"Sollux! I'm here for the thing!" he yelled. No reply. "Okay, I'm going to raid your meal vault now!" He then opened the cooling device.

"Oh my fuck…" he said. In the cooling device was Sollux surrounded by sardines. He was swallowing them like candies. "Okay, I know you like the fish princess but this is ridiculous!" Sollux looked up.  
"Fish?" he asked offering him a sardine. Karkat stared at him in awe and disgust.  
"Sollux…just…what the actual fuck?!" Karkat was about to explode in confusion.  
"Kk, I haven't eaten all day," he replied.  
"Sollux, you hate this stuff," said Karkat, "isn't that one of the reasons you two broke up?"  
"I don't know why, but I love these things," he said popping another fish in his mouth.  
"Okay, yeah. Are we doing this or not?" he asked.  
"Maybe we can set it back today," he said, "I just don't feel–"

"Sane?!" Karkat replied. Sollux got out of the box of fish. He then went to the sink and poured himself water. "You're weirder than usual today, you know that?" He looked over at Sollux who now had his head under the faucet. "What the fuck are you doing now?!"  
"I'm drinking water. My squeel pipette is really dry. Stupid chumbucket…" He then continued drinking.  
"Why do you blame him?" Karkat asked. Sollux once again withdrew his head away from the sink.

"Yesterday he slipped something into my smoothie while I was hanging out with him and ff. Yesterday I had a terrible stomachbomb. I guess what he slipped in has multiple effects," he explained, "Wow I'm so thirsty." He put his mouth under the faucet. Karkat then shut off the water.  
"Hey!"  
"I'm only trying to help man."  
"That's not helping."  
"Well SORRY!"  
"Whatever, do you want to play a game or something?"

Later...  
Karkat and Sollux were in the middle of playing Super Smash Trolls. And as usual, Karkat was getting his ass kicked. But he then kept demanding more and more rematches. The television boomed: "This game's winner is: Troll Zelda!" Karkat growled.

"You technically have two characters with Troll Zelda and Troll Sheik!" Karkat yelled.  
"Maybe you can choose a better character than Troll Captain Falcon. I'm just better than you. Admit it," replied Sollux, "I'll prove it to you and I will beat you with Jigglypuff." Karkat thought a bit. The little pink fiduspawn monster was useless! There's no way he could loose to that!  
"I'm going to crush your stupid little pink creme puff!" he yelled. Sollux smiled. He then popped another fish in his mouth.

The game boomed: "This game's winner is: Jigglypuff!" Karkat sat there with his mouth wide open.  
"…How the fuck is it even possible…to kill someone…just by SLEEPING ON THEM?!" he said. Sollux had a proud grin on his face. "Fuck you man."  
"Hey! It's not my fault you suck at this game," he said, "Now say it." Karkat sighed.  
"Fine! You are the Super Smash Trolls master," he grumbled, "Are you happy now?"  
"You will never beat me Vantas," he said, "If you want we can play Mega Thresh 5 and we can be on a team?" Karkat sighed.  
"Fine…" he grumbled, "Wait, that game doesn't hit the shelves for three months." Sollux raised his eyebrows. "Of course you have it."  
"You want to play?" he asked.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! LETS DO THIS SHIT!" he cheered. Sollux began to go upstairs to his secret attic space. It was where he kept all his illegal pirated games.

Sollux was almost at the top of the steep, narrow stairs when he suddenly seized up. The excruciating pain in his stomach hit and took him by surprise. He cried out but was cut short when he slipped, tumbling backwards down the stairs. He groaned. His face began to burn. He heard Karkat's footsteps running towards him.  
"Damn it Sollux! Did you fall down the stairs again?!" Karkat yelled. He went to Sollux who was curled up, arms around his face. His chin was bruised a little from the fall but other than that he was unharmed. His stomach pain was gone now.  
"KK…"  
"Sollux? Are you okay? Did you get the game?" he asked.  
"My face," he said, "It feels like it's on fire."  
"Your face isnt yellow. Is this that Eridan thing you were talking about?" Karkat asked. Sollux let out another moan. He began gagging a bit. "H-Hang on Sollux. I'm going to make him fix this!" He stormed off to Sollux's husktop which sat on the coffee table by the game station. Sollux then was on his hands and knees. He sounded like he was choking on something.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Water…" he gasped, "My…meal tunnel…" Karkat quickly ran over to the sink and got a glass of water. "KK!" he called. Karkat responded.  
"What do you need bro?"  
"Carry me to the couch?" Karkat tried to lift his friend from under the arms.  
"Shit! Sollux, how much do you weigh?!" Karkat gasped as he dragged him.  
"Hey, AA has no trouble lifting me," he said. Eventually Karkat made it to the couch. Sollux then turned on the sink and stuck his hear underneath. He began logging on to Trollian. "KK, contact FF about this too," said Sollux. Karkat nodded.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA].

CG: HEY CHUMBUCKET! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SOLLUX?!  
CA: oh hey kar. Wwhats up?  
CG: QUIT IGNORING ME FUCKASS! TELL ME HOW TO FIX HIM SO I CAN PLAY MEGA THRESH KING 5.  
CG: WHAT DID YOU SLIP INTO HIS SMOOTHIE?  
CA: somethin wwe sea dwellers call gillwweed  
CG: GILLWEED?  
CA: yes. It's a sea dwweller thing kar. You wwouldn't understand.  
CA: hey are you busy later?  
CA: wwe could see a movvie or somethin  
CG: FIX. HIM. NOW.  
CA: okay okay. Givve me a break kar.  
CA: I'vve got to go. I'm in the middle of somethin. But after I'm done I'll come ovver.  
CG: UGH. FINE!  
CG: BUT YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR PROMISE!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA].

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC].

CG: HEY FISH GIRL. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF GILLWEED?  
CC: S)(ore I )(ave! I'm surprised you know about it.  
CG: WHAT DOES IT DO AND HOW DO YOU GET RID OF IT?  
CC: w)(y do you need to know? Did you ingest some?  
CG: I DIDNT. SOLLUX DID.  
CC: w)(at?! 38O  
CG: APPARENTLY YOUR MOIRAIL SLIPPED SOME INTO HIS SMOOTHIE OR WHATEVER AND NOW HIS STOMACH IS KEEPING HIM FROM PLAYING VIDEO GAMES. WHICH SURPRISES ME.  
CC: o)( my cod! I'll be rig)(t over!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG].

Karkat looked over at Sollux who was now on the couch. He had his hands clasped around his lower face. He cringed. Karkat looked at him with sympathy. Sollux then reached for his glass. Karkat froze. He then blinked a few times.  
"No fucking way…" he gasped.  
"KK? I-Is something wrong?" Sollux asked. Karkat just stared at him slightly shaking. He stepped back a little. "What?! What's going on?! Tell me!" he asked. Karkat turned off the husktop.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he said. Sollux took the husktop. He then stared in horror at his reflection. Sollux had fins on the side of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I fell down the stairs yesterday. IT KEEPS HAPPENING! I think I'm okay now, but i do not own Homestuck.

~Kolko

* * *

Sollux gaped in horror at the image he saw in the reflection. He touched the side of his face. The fins were no exaggeration. He tried to move them. They wiggled on the side of his face. Sparks sizzled from his eyes. He quickly booted up the husktop and began logging onto Trollian.

"Sollux! Please try to calm down," advised Karkat.  
"Calm down?! I have fins on the side of my fucking face! How am I supposed to calm down?!" he said frantically logging in and booting up Trollian. There was a knock on the door. "Who's here?!" Sollux asked.  
"Feferi said she was going to come as soon as she could," he said, "She is going to help."  
"Fantastic…" he lisped. Sollux wrapped himself in a blanket and buried his face in the couch. Karkat ended up getting the door. Both Feferi and Eridan stood there. Feferi had a hand on Eridan's cape.

"I heard what happened. Where is he?" Feferi asked. Karkat pointed to the couch. Eridan invited himself in.

"Um…hey sol…" he said awkwardly.  
"Okay, who the fuck invited him?!" Sollux snapped slightly muffled by the couch. Eridan poked at him a little.  
"C'mon Sol, I'm sorry," he said with a bit of laughter in his voice. Sollux flipped him off.

"So…what exactly is wrong with him?" Karkat asked.  
"Gillweed is a substance only found in the sea. It can be used to make another organism…um, aquatic," she explained.  
"You mean, he's turning into one of you guys?" Karkat asked.

"Well that depends on how much was ingested," she said, "But basically."

"You made fun of me yesterday and said you would rather be a seadweller," said Eridan, "Still want to be one now?" Karkat chuckled a bit.

"Okay that's good revenge," he replied, "Sweet sweet revenge!" Sollux responded with his favourite finger. "Sorry not sorry on that one Sollux." Karkat high fived Eridan.

"Guys, can we be a little more sympathetic. Going through this process is excruciatingly painful," Feferi said, "However, water dulls the pain and speeds up the process."

"Really?" Karkat said, "So maybe let him soak in an ablution trap?" Feferi looked at him weird. "It's a crevice that has a faucet and you can fill it with water and cleanse yourself."

"Ohh! I've heard of those. A bath tub?" she asked.  
"Yeah yeah whatever," grumbled Karkat. Eridan tried to lift off the blanket from Sollux's head. Sollux swiped at him.

"Whoa! Sol!" Eridan cried.  
"What is it now fish dick?" Sollux snapped.  
"Let me see your arm again," he said. Sollux didn't move. Eridan started poking him.  
"Don't touch me!" he growled. Eridan grinned. He then took a seat on the couch. But since Sollux was already on top of the couch, so he leisurely sat on the troll like he was a couch cushion. Sollux grabbed the ends of his scarf and began choking him.  
"Fef!" Feferi came to them. She gasped at the sight of his arm. She then pulled the blanket off of Sollux to get a better look. His arms now had fins on them.

"Oh my cod…" she gasped, "Eridan, how much did you give him?!"  
"I don't know! About a handful?" he replied. She facepalmed.  
"Eridan! That's WAY too much!" she said, "He must have a ginormous knot in his stomach by now!"  
"Wait, what?!" Sollux reacted.  
"Well SORRY. I didn't know!" he replied.  
"What's wrong?" Karkat asked.  
"Many things," said Feferi, "Gillweed doesn't digest. It stays in your stomach and takes root when you contact water. Then it will latch on to the inside of your intestines and start to grow throughout your body adapting the organs for sea dwelling porpoises."

"So what your saying is, this thing is still inside me and it's turning me into a seadweller?" Sollux asked.

"Whale, not exactly. You have had a very large overdose. So, it's still growing. You're beyond a seadweller. If it keeps growing," she explained, "You can become some sort of mutant thing. Or die. One or the other."

"WHAT?!" he sat up straight.

"I have to get the tonic to make it stop growing and loosen it. Only then is it possible to attempt to remove it," she explained, "But it would be best if you all stay here. I have the tonic at home. I didn't think it was needed before."

"Whale, it would best if you glubbing hurried!" Sollux snapped, "I want this thing out!"

"Eridan, stay here. And whatever you do, do NOT give him water! That will only speed the process!" Feferi warned before leaving. Sollux glared at Eridan who had a nervous smile on his face.  
"I hate you so glubbing much…" he growled.  
_

* * *

Sollux got up from the couch. His face was completely yellow at this point.  
"Wow Sol…" Eridan said.  
"What the fuck do you want now?!" Sollux snapped.  
"It's just…your fins look really good on you," he complimented.  
"Just glub off!" Sollux then stormed to his respiteblock.  
"Sol–" They heard the door slam.

"There goes my chances of playing Mega Thresh 5," said Karkat.  
"Wait, hold on. Sol has Mega Thresh 5?!" Eridan asked.  
"Why wouldn't he?" Karkat said, "He's Sollux."  
"That ass! He probably has the next Modern Shorefare too!" Eridan grumbled.

He then retraced Sollux to his respite block. The door was locked if course. Eridan knocked on the door.  
"Um...hey Sol…" he began.  
"GO AWAY!"  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." he said.  
"SORRY?! Sorry doesn't cut it fish dick! I'm going to live the rest of my life as this…thing and it's all YOUR fault!" There was shakiness in his voice.  
"Wow, way to make me feel even more guilty," he mumbled, "I'm so…so sorry. Is there anythin' I can do?"  
"Unless you have the heaviest pain killers on Alternia, then no! You have no glubbing idea how much this hurts! It's like being mauled with a chainsaw!"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what that's like! Fine, you want me gone, I'll leave!" he said.  
"ED, wait." Eridan stopped. "There is…one thing you can do for me…"  
"Anythin'!"  
"I need some peace and quiet, so could you get me a glass of water before you leave?"  
"Yes. I will," he replied.

Eridan went to the sink.  
"So what did he say?" Karkat said.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to ask him about the game. I could only imagine his reaction right now..." Eridan shuddered, "I'll just leave him a glass and maybe we can talk or somethin'?" Karkat shrugged. He filled up the cup and began heading to Sollux's respiteblock.

"Where are you going?" Karkat asked.  
"Sol asked for some water. I think he's havin one of his moods," explained Eridan. Karkat swatted the plastic cup from his hand.  
"You nooksniffer! That was the one thing Feferi told us not to do!" Karkat growled.  
"Oh yeah," said Eridan, "Well, what game were you playin' before?"  
"Super Smash Trolls Brawl," replied Karkat.

And so the two battled each other on the Super Smash Trolls Brawl game. They dueled many battles but in the end they were simply evenly matched for each other.  
There then was the creepy hissing noise that scared the shit out of both of them. They slowly turned around. It was just the sink. The two thought for a moment. The sink…something's not right here. After ten seconds, the two idiots finally pieced it together. Under the sink was Sollux, head under the sink, gulping down water.

Karkat shot up from the couch. Eridan followed the action five seconds after. Karkat literally lunged at Sollux and knocked him aside. The two were struggling in a fight against each other. So far, Karkat had Sollux pinned. The two both hissed at each other. Karkat was then surrounded by a blue and red force.  
"Hey no fair! You can't use psi–" Karkat was then flung into a wall. Sollux got back on his feet, which now had small fins protruding from the heel. Suddenly Eridan's scarf was around his eyes.  
"What's the matter now Sol? Can't see?" Eridan taunted as he struggled to keep him down.

"Hey! Let go!" he growled, "Get off me!" Eridan was able to pin him down. He and Karkat pinned his limbs and carried him to the couch.

"We're going to keep a special eye on you," said Karkat. Sollux grumbled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sollux shot up.

"Who is at the door?" he demanded.  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" Karkat snapped. The knock came again. Sollux bolted for his respitblock. He then slammed the door. Karkat followed him. He pounded on the door.

"Sollux! You can't just lock yourself in your respiteblock whenever someone comes," he said.  
"Watch me!"  
"Is it really that big of a deal if someone sees you?" Karkat asked.  
"You don't get it kk. You just don't get it!"  
"Shove it down your ignorance shaft. Listen to me drama queen! I'm letting them in," he explained.  
"Kk, no! Please!"  
"What?!"  
"Just please don't…I just don't want to see anyone right now." Karkat sighed.  
"Fine," he said with a tone, "I will reject them into the hallway." Karkat then began to the rumpusblock to greet the visitor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentines day and I'm technically not alone. Woohoo! I do not own Homestuck. I may finish up some Hetalia Fics later. I'm thinking about it again.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

Karkat went back to the rumpusblock where Eridan was already hitting on Aradia.

"Oh Aradia! Am I ever glad to see you!" Karkat said.  
"Oh, is something wrong?" she asked, "Did someone die?"  
"Unfortunately no," mumbled Eridan.  
"Hey Aradia, you're really close to Sollux, right?" Karkat asked.  
"You could say that," she replied.  
"Well, he's kind of in a really rough spot. Could you talk to him?" he asked, "Please?" She nodded and headed to his respiteblock.

She sighed and knocked on the door.  
"I said go away ed!"  
"Sollux?" she called, "It's me."  
"AA? W-What are you doing here?"  
"Breaking and entering," she said, "You?"  
"I'm in a bit of a…fishy situation…"  
"I heard," she said.  
"Hey aa?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Of course, you can talk to me about anything Sollux, you know that," she promised.  
"Um…remember how you said we'd help each other through anything no matter how weird it was?"  
"Uh…I guess…"  
"Ah…shit this hurts…"  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Um…"  
"Sollux, unlock your door," she requested.  
"I-I cant."  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"Because I…" he said, "You're going to freak out if you see me like this…"  
"It can't be that bad," she assured, "Is it as bad as the time where you had really bad acne?"  
"Worse than that."  
"You as a pupa," she suggested.  
"Worse."  
"Is it worse than that one time where you had that really weird rash and–"  
"Getting warmer..." She chuckled. "I guess you're right. I can't really look less repulsive than I did before."  
"Let me in now?" she asked, "The only way to help you is to let me in. Please?" He sighed.  
"…okay fine, but please, don't freak out okay?"  
"I promise I won't," she assured. The door unlocked with a click. He then opened the door. She examined his body.

"Well, go ahe–" he was cut off by a hug. Aradia was very much of a hugger and normally hugged things out a lot if the time. But whenever she hugged someone, well…it almost felt like you were being squeezed to death. "AA…too tight…" he gasped. She put him down.

"Sorry," she said. A smile broke across his lips.  
"Oh what the heck?" She was surprised when he hugged her again.

"AA, I don't want to be a seadweller. I want to stay here on land with you and kk and tz maybe even Vriska," he spilled, "I belong here. I don't like the sea. My blood is the exact opposite to theirs. The fact that I can't swim doesn't help either. AA I don't know what to do. Please help!"  
"I promise I will help you through this. Besides, you like Feferi a lot, right? You'll be fine if you stick with her," she assured. A smile began to stretch across his face. The smile didn't last long. He soon felt a surge of pain in his legs. He then collapsed on to the floor. "Sollux?" He moaned. Aradia ran off to get Karkat and Eridan. Sollux clutched his knees to his chest. He soon heard multiple footsteps running towards him.  
"Sol? Are you ok?!" Eridan asked.  
"My legs…" he groaned.  
"What do we do?" Karkat asked.  
"Well, I think we should get him to the couch first," said Aradia.  
"Good idea," said Karkat. Karkat tried helping him up. Sollux's legs would not cooperate. "Okay, it would help it you at least attempted to fucking move!"

"I don't think he can," said Aradia, "Here let me help." She then scooped him up and carried him to the couch.

"Okay, how does she does that?!" Karkat said. He sighed and followed them into the next room.  
_

* * *

"Please?"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"No Sollux!"  
"Come on man, I'm dying here!" Sollux complained.  
"I'm not giving you any!" Karkat snapped.  
"Then at least quit holding it in front of my face!" Sollux snapped back. Karkat put away his glass of water. There was a moment of silence.  
"Eridan…I will give you Modern Shorefare 5," he said. Eridan was a bit edgy on the decision.  
"Do you want it to get worse? If the water doesn't I promise I will," he said. Sollux crossed his arms which he found rather hard to do with the fins on his arms.  
"Why do you care?" Sollux asked.  
"Because I almost pity you," said Karkat.  
"Aww, that's nice Karkat," said Aradia.  
"I said ALMOST. I still hate you," he snapped. Sollux chuckled.  
"I guess I'm just too pityable," he smirked. His face then twisted to a grimace.

"Are you sure we can't give him anything?" Aradia asked.  
"What's the point? I'm going to die anyways," said Sollux.

"Hey! It's not so bad after you die," she said, "I hear everything's okay after you pass on."  
"Is it?" Sollux asked.  
"Yeah! I hear the afterlife is okay. You don't feel doomed anymore," she said.  
"Unfortunately, I'm probubbly going to live so go on and brag about it," he said.  
"Don't knock the dead. They're already talking shit about you," she replied.  
"Well shell them to–" Sollux's body suddenly seized up. He squeezed his eyes shut. He began having spasms. His breathing became staggered.

"Sollux," said Karkat, "Sollux say something." Sollux began gasping and choking. As if he couldn't breathe. A look of terror came to Eridan's face.

"Stand back," he ordered, "Let me through and don't touch him!" He then began to take off Sollux's shirt. He tried to defend himself. "Trust me," he said looking straight into his eyes. He removed the shirt and tossed it aside. Large slits were forming at his sides.

"What's happening to him?!" Karkat asked. There was then a knock on the door.  
"His lungs are turning into gills," he replied, "Not good." The knock came again.

Eridan dashed towards the door. Feferi burst in before he could open it and ended up smacking Eridan in the face with the door. She pulled out a red bottle.

"What the hell took you so long?" Karkat snapped, "He can't breathe."  
"Karcrab shut up and Solfish open wide," she said. Sollux obeyed. She poured the fluid into his mouth. He then closed his eyes. Everyone suddenly heard…snoring? His breathing was shallow, but he was breathing air. "Let him rest…everything will be fine soon. I know Sollux doesn't in have one in his hive, but do either of you own a bath tub?" Karkat and Aradia looked confused.

"Oh! I know what you mean!" Aradia said, "Yes I remember. Yeah mine doesn't work."  
"What are we talking about?" Karkat asked.  
"An ablution trap," translated Aradia.  
"Ohhhh! Yeah mine works. Why do you need it?" Karkat asked.

"He's extremely dehydrated. Now that the polyp is dead we can rehydrate him. Also, you may want to have a vomit vessel near him when he wakes up," she said. Karkat made a confused and disgusted face.  
_

* * *

After carrying Sollux to Karkat's house, they set him down in the bath tub/ablution trap as Karkat got the waste bin.

"So, then do we just leave him in the ablution trap overnight?" Karkat asked.

"Yes," said Feferi, "After that, the effects will have reduce to minimal and we'll take him for about a week."

"We'll?" Aradia asked, "What do you mean by–" she then heard noises from Sollux.  
"He's waking," whispered Eridan. Sollux slowly blinked open his eyes.

"Where…am I?" he asked.  
"At my hive," said Karkat.  
"Am I cured or somefin? Am I–" he paused. A very unpleasant sound came from his stomach. Eridan handed him the bin. "Oh c–" he was cut off but his own stomach fluids. Black fluid leaked from the side of his mouth. Everyone's faces turned sour.

"Bluh!" Everyone said in unison.  
"What's wrong with him?" Eridan asked.  
"He's just cleansing his stomach of the Gillweed. It's actually better that he coughs up more fluid so that he doesn't choke on the solid," she explained.  
"BLUH!" all cried again. Sollux made a sound. It was an airless noise that sounded like he was choking on something. Feferi then wrapped her arms around his midsection for aid. Finally, he hacked up something that finally landed on the floor a decent distance away. Everyone cried out another "BLUH!" Sollux gasped for air. The thing that was now on Karkat's floor looked like a black tentacle ball the size of a small fist. "BLUUUUUUHHHHHH!"

"What the fuck is that thing?" Karkat said now on Eridan's shoulders.  
"That was in his stomach," said Feferi.  
"Oh cod…that's so disgusting…" groaned Sollux turning to throw up again.

"So, do we put him in the ablution trap now?" asked Karkat.  
"Yes, for tonight, that's where he will stay," said Feferi.

"Wait, for tonight, where am I staying the rest of the time?" Sollux asked.  
"Since the effects won't be wearing off for about a week, I was thinking you'd stay with us!" Feferi cheered.  
"Us?"

"Yes! You will stay with Eridan or me in our sea dwelling home for about a week," she said elated, "Isn't that exciting Sollux?" Sollux then threw up again before he could respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Sollux was freezing cold when he awoke the next morning. Of course, he had slept in the bath tub last night and the water had eventually cooled overnight. He got out and wrapped a towel around him. He then examined himself in the mirror. His opening gills on his sides had become long ugly scars now. Nothing had really changed other than that. However, the fins on the back of his heels were starting to disappear. Somehow, he didn't feel tired this morning. He didn't have much to pack. Feferi said she would provide everything for him. There was now one tiny problem. He wasn't the best swimmer. But he figured he'd have to adapt to that as well. He stared at his reflection longer. Did he get taller?

"Ready?" He turned around to see Karkat.

"Im not shore if I can do this kk," he said, "I can't even swim! And my lusus-"

"Well, I guess you better learn fast," said Karkat, "And I'll take care of your lumbering lusus."

"Thanks kk," he smiled. He then noticed something. "Kk, have you gotten shoreter?" Karkat's face flushed with anger.

"No I did not shrink!" he growled. He then realised that instead of being at Sollux's shoulder height, he was barely at his torso. He slowly looked up and eventually found his head. "Damn..."

Later...

Sollux was waiting at the pier. Feferi was going to be here any minute. Hopefully. He had been waiting for 25 minutes. He sighed. There were hands on his shoulders.

"Have you been waiting for a while?" asked a voice. He turned around to see Aradia.

"Maybe," he replied. She sat next to him.

"I'll wait with you," she said. He stared out at the sea.

"fishy going on. No pun intended."

"What do you mean?" Sollux asked.

"All I'm saying is be careful," she advised, "You're not guaranteed safety here." He nodded.

"Okay aa, I'll try," he sighed, "I'm not shore about this shoal thing anyways. I mean, things are perfectly brine between us since she and I broke up, but this may change everyfin. What if we end up back together again?"

"I'll be happy for you. You really like her don't you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not even shore anemoneymore," he said.

"Why did you even break up? You two seemed to be getting along well," she asked. He sighed.

"I forget. Maybe it was because I didn't like the water or that I couldn't swim. Or because she always went up to the surface to sea me and I couldn't come down and sea her or somefin. Or she thought that Iwhatever you peasants do," he said, "Shoo! Shoo!" She glared at him. She then stormed away. "Stupid landwellers" he was drowned out by the water. He began to sink again. Okay Sollux, just breathe. He inhaled the water. Hey this isn't too bad. It was rather refreshing. Feferi swam in spiralling circles around him. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him along. He just dragged on through the water. She turned to him.

"You have to swim along with me silly!" she said.

"Wait, we can talk underwater?!" he said.

"Duhh!" she said, "Kick your fronds along with mine." After a while, he finally got the idea. "Now paddle your arms with the motions. It should come naturally." She then let go of his hand.

Sollux kicked his legs and paddled his arms. It took him a while, but he got used to it. He then began swimming in rings. He was really fast too. A smile lightened his face. He swam in more circles then began spiralling and spinning happily. He swam back to Feferi with a smile upon his face.

"See what you've been missing?" she said.

"I feel"

"When we don't know what to say, we just say glub," she explained.

"Well then" he said slightly blushing. She giggled.

"Glub glub!" she replied.

"Glub!"

"Glub! Glub! Glub! Glub!"

"Glub glub!"

"Glub glub glub glub glub glub!"

"Okay I think that's enough," he said.

"Glubwhat ever noises cuttlefish make. They were really freaking him out.

"Ahh! Get off!" he began swatting at them, "Shoo!" Feferi quickly scooped up one of them.

"Sollux! Don't hurt them!" she cried, "They're just harmless cuttlefish!"

"These are cuttlefish?" he asked, "These are the things you love so much?"

"Yep!" she said, "Aren't they just so adorabubble!

"Are you shore these things aren't poisonous?" he asked.

"Don't be silly Sollux! Just don't kill them or eat them and you'll have nothing to worry about," she said.

Most of the cuttlefish had learned their lesson and fled from Sollux. However, one remained by his side. This cuttlefish was red with thin blue stripes. It made a happy cuttlefish noise and brushed up against Sollux's face. Sollux froze with a creeped out look on his face.

"Aww! He likes you!" Feferi giggled. Sollux didn't move still freaked out by the creature. "Pet him! Mithos loves to cuddle!" Sollux slowly reached his hand out to touch the creature. He shuddered a bit at the weird texture. This cuttlefish wasn't leaving his side for some reason. He tried to ignore the alien cephalopod by his side.

"I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun!" she said.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm kind of tired," he said. She smiled.

"Okay, sleep well!" she said. She then began to swim away. Sollux opened the door to the respitblock. It was almost as big as his hive. Okay that was an exaggeration, but the room was really big in Sollux's view.

Sollux was really tired from what they had done earlier. He looked at the cocoon. It was a lot different than what he was used to. The bottom was spongy and very comfortable and the sopor was thicker than the coon he was used to. It was extremely comfortable. He sighed in happiness. Maybe he will actually be able get some sleep. He closed his eyes and let the sleep take him.


End file.
